


Dangers of Dancing

by otterowlgoddess



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Dancing, Jonathan just wants to do what will make his boyfriend happy, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterowlgoddess/pseuds/otterowlgoddess
Summary: Jonathan and Sherwin go to the school dance together, and Sherwin is worried about being outed.





	Dangers of Dancing

"Are you sure?" Sherwin asked nervously as he and Jonathan weaved through a crowd of people. "I'm not sure if we should be here together, people might judge us, they'll probably figure ou-"  
  
"Hey." Jonathan stopped and turned his head towards Sherwin. "If anyone asks, we came as friends, okay?" He smiled comfortingly at Sherwin, and Sherwin's heart fluttered, just like it did every time he saw the other boy.  
  
"Okay," he said, with a soft nod, and together they entered the gym. There was music playing and there were a lot of lights, and Sherwin once again remembered the dangers of going to a Christian school dance with his boyfriend. Of course, they weren't holding hands, but Sherwin was still nervous.  
  
They went and sat in a corner of the dance, but Jonathan was soon pulled away and onto the dance floor by several eager girls. Sherwin tried not to feel to jealous, and just focused on staring at his cup of punch instead of thinking about everything that could go wrong.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sherwin looked up to see Jonathan, who had finally been able to retreat back to the corner. Jonathan smiled at Sherwin, and offered his hand. "Wanna dance?" He asked with another wonderful smiled.  
  
Sherwin smiled back up, but then frowned when he processed his request. "No, we can't do that, not in front of everyone!"  
  
"Just take my hand," Jonathan responded, his smile never fading.  
  
Sherwin looked around nervously, checking to see if anyone was staring, then slowly took his hand. Jonathan smiled and tugged him out of his seat, then pulled him through a crowd of dancing students to a set of open double doors on the other side of the gym. Jonathan, still leading Sherwin, ducked behind some bushes and a tree, and Sherwin followed.  
  
"Why'd you take me here?" He asked slowly. "I thought we were going to dance."  
  
Jonathan laughed. "Who said we aren't going to?"  
  
Sherwin's eyes widened as he realized that Jonathan had searched for a place where they could still hear the music, but Sherwin was comfortable and not too nervous about people finding them. A smile blossomed across his face. "Really? I mean, alright, let's dance."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and sweet because I absolutely ADORE this short film!
> 
> This is my first work on here too, so I'm happy to be finally posting something.


End file.
